the chosen one
by darth cronas 22
Summary: takes place during the time of the old republic (kotor) and it follows the story of a young jedi who goes on an adventure to save the republic and along the way he meets friends and also new enemy's so come on in and read the rise and fall then rise of the chosen one.


Chapter 1: it begins

It all started with a young jedi knight named crendel dronen. He walked observed his surrounding he was in Nar shaddaa at the moment and he had a mission he had to complete for the council. He had a sense of pride that the council would intrust him with a important mission so the only thing he could think of was not to fail the council. So he had his brown hood over his head and it was covering his face and he walked down the steel hall of Nar shaddaa and he kept quiet and blocked out everything else and continued to walk forward. His mission was to find the sense of dark energy on Nar shaddaa and deal with it but he wasn't sure why the sith would take an intrest in a place like nar shaddaa but he didn't question it. He continued to walk but then he was surrounded by a group of thugs there was four of them, they all had vibro blades but one had a double bladed vibro blade and I observed them and one said to me in a deep voice "give us all your credits and we won't hurt you." Crendel observed the four thugs and he chuckled and he waved his hand at them and he said "you will leave me and not bother me again" and the leader thug with the double bladed vibro blade said "we will leave and never bother you again" and he then said to the rest of the thugs "come on guys let's go" and one said "but boss-" and the leader growled and said "let's go!" and the other thugs sighed then followed him as they left and Crendel smirked and continued to walk down the hall. Then when I neared the end of the hall I felt a tingle in the back of my neck I could sense the dark energy and it was coming from the cantina which was a odd place but Crendel nodded and he entered the cantina. When he entered the cantina music was playing there was a bar in the middle of the cantina there were very beautiful twi'lek Dancers but Crendel had to focus so he sat in a booth and slowly observed his surroundings. Crendel looked around and he saw a figure in the other corner of the room with a dark jedi robe on he had his black hood on and he had a mask on Crendel couldn't tell his identity so he sat and waited for the dark jedi to make his move. After about 15 minutes the Dark jedi stood up and made his way to leave the Cantina and then Crendel made his move and followed him out of the cantina then the dark jedi walked into a dark ally Crendel knew this would end in a duel. So he took out his deactivated light saber from the confinds of his robe and he made his way to the ally then entered it and there the dark jedi was with his red double bladed light saber activated and he just sat there and looked at Crendel as if waiting for him to make the first move. So he activated his blue light saber and took his cloak off and he got in his fighting stance and so did the dark jedi then I lunged at him but the dark Jedi easily countered the lung and threw Crendel into a wall and Crendel groaned and held his back and he said "that hurt" and he stood up and got back in his fighting stance and the dark jedi walked towards him menacingly. And then they connected there blades and started the fight and then after about five minutes of straight fighting Crendel hit the dark jedi's blade up and used force push throwing him across the street and I smirked and he walked to him and kicked the dark jedi's light saber away while he was on the ground then he picked him up and he said "your under arrest by the galactic republic" and he put some cuffs on him and he held the back of the dark jedi's robe and guided him to Crendel's ship. Crendel felt pride in himself he had completed the councils task.

He got the dark jedi in the prison area of Crendel's ship and he put the dark Jedi into the cell then turned it on then lasers came down keeping the dark jedi in the cell and the Dark Jedi only got on his knees and started to pray and Crendel walked tot he cockpit of the ship and started to drive the ship back to Dantooin. Then he jumped into hyper space and he was then at Dantooin and he landed his ship and he went and got the Jedi and brought him to the council and forced the dark jedi on his knees and he bowed at the council and one of the council members said "good job brother if you may remove his mask" and Crendel nodded and he took off the dark jedi's mask to reveal a grey face with yellow eyes and he had a scar going through his left eye and he looked up at the council and the council said to Crendel "you may leave brother" and Crendel bowed and he said "yes master" and he left. Then the large door shut behind him and then the council started to decide the Dark jedi's punishment. After a few hours of talking they decided for a life sentence in jail so a few republic soldiers led him to his cell and put him in the cell. Then the guards left and the dark jedi smirked and he got on his knees and bowed his head and closed his eyes and prayed now he only had to wait.

**(hi I hope you liked the first chapter if I get three reviews I will make chap. 2 so Review please I can take constructive criticism just no flames thank you :)**


End file.
